warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Modding (Warlock 2)
Using mods Mods are available from the Steam Workshop . Subscribing will download them. Then in the game main menu, there is a Mods button on the upper left which will open a window to check/uncheck active mods. Creating mods Editors are active as of the April 10, 2014 patch. PDF guides for basic editor usage are in this thread . Note that some things cannot be created in the editor but require xml editing. *Great Mage advantages/perks at character generation cannot be edited or added in the editor. Here is InoCo CEO Alexey Kozyrev's comment about modding as of April 7, 2014: : About the Editor - it is integrated in the game and available from the main menu, it has lot of sub-editors, as perk editor or spell editor, or quest editor, or map editor for user created maps and campaigns. So - you can easily tune or add small things, like spells or perks or units based on old ones, buildings or even races. The most important part is that you can easily distribute your new content via Steam Workshop. If you have xml skills - you can do much more. If you have 3d skills - you can add totally new units or buildings in the game. Players are able to turn on several mods at once. And even to play with it online (given that everyone has the same combination). So we wait for community to start creating. Ask if you have more questions. Mod support is a large part of Warlock 2 over Warlock: Master of the Arcane. The core of it will be functional at the official release day of April 10, 2014, accessible from the game's main menu and will include sub-editors, allowing to change existing content or add new content based on existing assets. Mods will be accessible through the Steam Workshop. *Perk editor *Spell editor *Quest editor *Map editor Advanced modding With xml editing, more mod functionality is possible than using the editor alone. The game provides, in the installation folders, several tools for unpacking and packing the archives and binary xml's, and a mesh editor. Included tools The following tools have most functionality explained in a Warlock 1 thread here . *'Squeezer.exe': Extracting and creating the .pack files which archive almost all the game's data. *'TXMLConvert_Final.exe': Converts .binary files into .xml (and back) *'XRconvert_Final.exe': Converts .xr files into .xml (and back) *'MeshEditor.exe': viewing and editing the 3d files. *'Voyer_Final.exe': Unknown? *'SkyStudio.cmd': launches \SkyStudio2\SkyStudio2.exe with hooks into the launched game. This seems to just be a Particle effect engine? Game assets The various .pack files consist roughly of: *'d100.pack': mouse cursor graphics *'d101.pack': models and textures for units, buildings; 3d objects. **'*.dds': texture applied to a 3d model. **'*.bca': **'*.bsa': **'*.bma': **'*.bms': **'*.rdl': **'*.sfx': **'*.xmsl': *'d102.pack': main sound files, inside of .fsb archives. .fsb files can be extracted with another utility, such as FSBExtractor *'d103.pack': videos and sounds, such as for victories/defeat, intro video, etc. *'l100.pack': Localization text. locdata.xr is mostly UI stuff... Lore info, unit names, etc is in locdataen.md -- unknown at this time how this is edited? *'l101.pack': localized sound files *'s100.pack': UI textures, tutorial images, DLC images. The following are generalities and not all the dds, but some particular ones of note: **'ui_i1.dds': buildings, spells, units, etc **'ui_i15b.dds': great mage portraits **'ui_i2a2.dds': buildings, spells, units, race icons, etc. **'ui_i3.c.dds': some icons, UI images, and overlay for defeat **'ui_i4a2.dds': buildings, spells, units, race icons, etc **'ui_i5.dds': great mage portraits, some stray ui images, etc **'ui_i99.dds': spell/ability images *'s101.pack': main data xml's. **'data.xr': the big kahuna, contains almost all the xml data, unlike Warlock 1 which had each subsection in its own .binary file